Demonic Mew Mew
Demonic Mew Mew (悪魔のようなミュウ, Akuma Myū Myū) is a new fanseries by Princess Mew. It's main theme is demons, teamwork, and friendship. Summary Takes place in Chiba Prefecture, in the year 2019 about a group of high school students from Kirisaki Daiichi High. A threat is coming to Chiba Prefecture and a group of scientists have been working hard on trying to get a solution to stop the upcoming threat when they come across the Mew project. After finding about the project, they make a project of their own version, infusing a group of high school girls with the DNA of demons instead of endangered animal species. Characters Mew Mews * Kinoko Yukishima: The leader of the Demonic Mew Mews. She's infused with the DNA of a Pixie and given the named Mew Mushroom. White * Ichigo Kasai: A member of the Demonic Mew Mews. She's infused with the DNA of a Hua Po and given the named Mew Strawberry. Pink * Burakkuberi Burakkuhoru: A member of the Demonic Mew Mews. She's infused with the DNA of a Fomor and given the named Mew Blackberry. Black * Wata kashi Aomine: A member of the Demonic Mew Mews. She's infused with the DNA of a Orobas and given the named Mew Cotton Candy. Blue * Mango Kiko: A member of the Demonic Mew Mews. She's infused with the DNA of a Nekomata and given the named Mew Mango. Yellow * Ume Hoshiko: A member of the Demonic Mew Mews. She's infused with the DNA of a Inugami and given the named Mew Plum. Purple * Serori Midoriyama: A member of the Demonic Mew Mews. She's infused with the DNA of a Katakirauwa and given the named Mew Celery. Green Major/Support * Yuki Ame: The head scientist of the Demonic Mew Mew project. * Kori Ame: The head scientist's younger sister who works alongside him. * Hoseki Kuroko: A boy from the girls school. He has a crush on Kinoko. * Hoshi Hako: A classmate of Ichigo's and best friend since childhood. Ichigo has a huge crush on her. * Taiyo Hako: Hoshi's younger brother. A classmates of Wata kashi and Mango Kiko and has a crush on Wata kashi. * Tsuki Hako: Hoshi's younger brother and Taiyo's twin. A classmate of Wata kashi and Mango Kiko and Serori has a crush on him. Aliens * Hypnos: The leader of the aliens. He grows a huge crush on Burakkuberi. * Nyx: A member of the aliens. He is often treated as a child by others. * Thanatos: A member of the aliens and Hypnos' twin brother. He's smarter then Hypnos' who is a bit dumb. Locations Kirisaki Daiichi High A high school located in Chiba Prefecture. The Demonic Mew Mews attend this school. Demonic Cafe A café which the Demonic Mew Mews work at, owned by Yuki and Kori Ame. It's their base of operations. Items * Power Pendant: The item which the Mews use to transform with. * Kinoko Rapier: Mew Mushroom's weapon. * Strawberry Whip: Mew Strawberry's weapon. * Blackberry Shotgun: Mew Blackberry's weapon. * Cotton Candy Wand: Mew Cotton Candy's weapon. * Mango Spear: Mew Mango's weapon. * Plum Chakram: Mew Plum's weapon. * Celery Senbon: Mew Celery's weapon. Category:Princess Mew Category:Demonic Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Series Category:Stories